


Dime que no es verdad

by Lunitxi



Category: Bleach
Genre: AiHina, Aizen x Momo, Amor Tóxico, Amor unilateral, Español, F/M, Finalizado, Oneshot, Traición, admiración - Freeform, aimomo, engaño, tóxico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi
Summary: Creía que eras mi salvador, no había día en que no lo pensara siempre porque tú estabas ahí con una sonrisa para reconfortarme y dar confianza con tus palabras llenas de amabilidad falsa...
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hinamori Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dime que no es verdad

> _Amaba verte sonreír..._

_Yo creí que tú eras mi salvador más cuando lo necesitaba, no había día en que no lo pensara porque tú siempre estabas ahí para mí cuando te pedía algún consejo sobre escritura como de lucha, eras mi inspiración de superación cada día lo fuiste desde la academia hasta que me hiciste tu teniente._

_No sabes cómo era feliz creyendo cada una de tus palabras de ánimo y consejos mientras pasaba tiempo a tu lado pues_ _**Aizen** _ _**taichou** _ _siempre estaba para mí…._

_Siempre con una sonrisa me recibías en tu habitación la cual llegue a conocer muy bien a la perfección como esta ordenada y la manera en la que me_ _conducías_ _por ella sin dejarme ver mucho de lo que tenías ahí en algunos libreros tal vez esos detalles me debieron advertir algo pero fuiste el mejor actor que nada podía ponerme en desconfianza sobre tus acciones._

_Cegada por la fe no pude oír ni ver las mentiras que_ _plantabas_ _sobre mi incrustándolas como verdades absolutas que nadie podría remover ni planteando dudas sobre tu persona. Todos esos susurros y las advertencias tan claras nunca fueron vistas para mi… ni para los otros, solo pocos se dieron cuenta de tu personalidad cruel y arrogante por eso no me culpo del todo haber caído tan fácilmente en tu juego como convertirme en una pieza más de tu ajedrez, un peón más en tu movidas para hacerte destruir la sociedad de almas._

_Me hiciste tan obediente que solo bastaba una de tus sonrisas para obedecer sin pensarlo, hiciste muchas cosas en mí solo para asegurarte que fuera la perfecta pieza de tu juego cuando llegara la ocasión de usar mi aprecio por ti en beneficio tuyo, lograste hacerlo a la perfección porque yo te admiraba tanto que mi fe era ciega sobre ti._

_Tú me mostraste sueños donde desee permanecer siempre a tu lado como teniente y no mentiré que mi admiración también me permitió soñar con algo_ _más…_ _y yo deseé que se volvieran realidad porque seguía siendo la estúpida a la cual le podías engañar con solo hablarle y_ _sonreírle_ _._   
_Tú tomaste un gran espacio en mi corazón y me engañaste desde el principio cuando decías mi nombre con una sonrisa llena de “_ _amabilidad”_ _la cual ahora sé que fue mentira o ¿eran de verdad esas sonrisas? ¿Fue alguna cierta?_

_No, no debo engañarme más si ahora me mostraste otra cosa._   


_Tu_ _rompiste_ _la promesa sobre nuestra confianza en el campo de batalla y me hiciste darme cuenta que era todo sólo una mentira, no pude ver tus oscuras intenciones al manipularme con aquellas palabras tan llenas de amabilidad falsa, tus sentimientos por mí solo fueron_ _fingidos…_ _. Tan falsos pero tan ciertos para mí debido a mi fe ciega sobre ti._

_Aizen,_ _dime_ _¿Por qué te es importante destruir la sociedad de almas?_

_¿Cuál es la razón?_

_¿De verdad es tu anhelo?_

_¿O es… Gin?_

_Shiro_ _chan_ _me advirtió sobre Gin pero nunca sobre ti, nos engañaste bien a los_ _dos…_ _._

 _Ahora sé que_ _Shiro_ _chan_ _le debo una disculpa, él siempre ve por mí y yo solo acabo últimamente metiéndolo en problemas._

_Espero poderle darle una_ _disculpas…_

_Solo si sobrevivo porque ya no escucho nada a mí alrededor después de que tú me_ _apuñalaste_ _mientras lloraba felizmente por verte_ _vivo…_ _Sigo recordando tu sonrisa cuando me_ _heriste_ _pero no duro mucha esa sonrisa para mostrarte cruelmente como eres._

_Deseaba oírte decir —_ _**lo siento** _ _— pero no llego palabra de arrepentimiento por tu parte._

_Hubiera deseado que eso no fuera verdad: una ilusión más pero no será así, te has encargado de hacérmelo saber al sentir el filo de tu_ _zanpakuto_ _en mis_ _entrañas…_

_Por favor Aizen_ _taichou…_

_Dime_ _que no es verdad,_ _dime_ _que no es_ _verdad….dime_ _que están siendo controlado por_ _Gin…_

_Haz que se vuelva a cumplir mi fantasía sobre un mundo_ _perfecto…_ _. No dejes que me quiebre_ _más…_

_Dime_ _que no es_ _verdad…_

_Dime_ _que no fui una marioneta_ _más…_

_Dime_ _que lo sientes al_ _menos…_ _vuelve_ _al_ _menos_ _sonreír_ _con_ _honestidad_ _._


End file.
